Candice Swanepoel
Mooiriver, South Africa |Hair = Blonde |Eyes = Blue |Height = 5'9" / 175cm |Bust = 33" / 84cm |Waist = 23" / 58.5cm |Hips = 34.5" / 88cm |Dress = 2 (US) / 32 (EU) |Shoe = 8 (US) / 39 (EU) |Social media = Instagram Twitter }} Candice Susan Swanepoel (born October 20, 1988) is a South African model. Biography She was born to Willem Swanepoel and Eileen Swanepoel (née Green) and raised in Mooi River, South Africa, in an Afrikaner family of Dutch descent. Her father is from Mutare, Zimbabwe, previously known as Umtali. Her mother is South African. She has one older brother named Stephen. While growing up she was a ballet dancer. She attended boarding school at St. Anne's Diocesan College in the nearby town of Hilton. Career beginnings At age 15, she was spotted by a model scout in a Durban flea market. Personal life She began dating Brazilian model Hermann Nicoli after they met in Paris in 2005. In August 2015, the couple announced their engagement after 10 years of dating. They separated in late 2018. They have two sons, Anacã (b. 2016) and Ariel (b. 2018). Victoria's Secret Fashion Show Candice has walked in 11 Victoria's Secret Fashion Shows. She has been an Angel since 2010. She has worn 1 fantasy bra. She missed the 2016 show because of her pregnancy. 2007 Candice walked in Segment 3: Think Pink. 2008 Candice walked in Segment 1: Glamour Goddess, Segment 4: PINK Planet and Segment 5: Ballet de Fleurs. 2009 Candice walked in Segment 1: Star Trooper, Segment 3: PINK Planet and Segment 4: Enchanted Forest. 2010 Candice walked in Segment 1: Tough Love, Segment 2: Country Girls and Segment 4: Heavenly Bodies. 2011 Candice walked in Segment 1: Ballet, Segment 3: Passion and Segment 5: I Put a Spell On You. 2012 Candice walked in Segment 1: AntiGravity Pop Circus, Segment 3: Calendar Girls and Segment 6: Angels In Bloom. 2013 Candice walked in Segment 1: British Invasion wearing the Fantasy Bra, Segment 2: Shipwrecked and Segment 6: Snow Angels. 2014 Candice walked in Segment 1: Gilded Angels, Segment 5: Fairy Tale and Segment 6: Angel Ball. 2015 Candice walked in Segment 1: Boho Psychedelic and Segment 5: Ice Angels. 2017 Candice walked in Segment 1: Punk Angels and Segment 5: Nomadic Adventure. 2018 Candice walked in Segment 2: Golden Angels and Segment 7: Celestial Angel. victoriassecret.com Favorite place in the world? Brazil. If you were a spice, which would you be? Cinnamon. The 5 things you can't live without? My puppies, family, yoga, beach and sun. What haven't you done yet that you wish you could? Have my own shelter for abused animals or an environmental protection organization, skydive, have a big family, get my yoga certification, and have my own business someday. What did you eat for breakfast? Tea with milk and honey, homemade granola and greek yogurt and eggs for protein. Morning or night person? Morning... mostly because I have to be. In the winter it's harder to get up in the morning, but in the summer I try to get the most out of my days. Righty ot lefty? Righty. Pink or red? Red. Chocolate or vanilla? Chocolate always!!!! Boxers or briefs? Briefs. The most glamorous part of your job? Getting to travel the most beautiful islands and most luxurious hotels in the world. The least glamorous part of your job? 4:30 am call times, missed and delayed flights... and having your hair pulled. VS Gallery VS2007-CandiceSwanepoel.jpg|2007 VS2008-CandiceSwanepoel1.jpg|2008 VS2008-CandiceSwanepoel2.jpg|2008 VS2008-CandiceSwanepoel3.jpg|2008 VS2009-CandiceSwanepoel1.jpg|2009 VS2009-CandiceSwanepoel2.jpg|2009 VS2009-CandiceSwanepoel3.jpg|2009 VS2010-CandiceSwanepoel1.jpg|2010 VS2010-CandiceSwanepoel2.jpg|2010 VS2010-CandiceSwanepoel3.jpg|2010 VS2011-CandiceSwanepoel1.jpg|2011 VS2011-CandiceSwanepoel2.jpg|2011 VS2011-CandiceSwanepoel3.jpg|2011 VS2012-CandiceSwanepoel1.jpg|2012 VS2012-CandiceSwanepoel2.jpg|2012 VS2012-CandiceSwanepoel3.jpg|2012 VS2013-CandiceSwanepoel1.jpg|2013 - Fantasy Bra VS2013-CandiceSwanepoel2.jpg|2013 VS2013-CandiceSwanepoel3.jpg|2013 VS2014-CandiceSwanepoel1.jpg|2014 VS2014-CandiceSwanepoel3.jpg|2014 VS2015-CandiceSwanepoel1.jpg|2015 VS2015-CandiceSwanepoel2.jpg|2015 VS2017-CandiceSwanepoel1.jpg|2017 VS2017-CandiceSwanepoel2.jpg|2017 VS2018-CandiceSwanepoel1.jpg|2018 VS2018-CandiceSwanepoel2.jpg|2018 Category:South Africa Category:Angels Category:Models